The invention relates generally to the annunciation of incoming calls in a two-way radio system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vibrating call notification in a two-way radio system.
Two-way radios have become popular communication tools where phones or other communication methods are not cost effective or simply not efficient. These 2-way radios generally allow users to communicate with one another without experiencing interruptions caused by other users, such as the case with citizen band radios.
Early two-way radio systems relied on the voice of one of the users to call or gain the attention of a fellow user. As improvements were made to these systems, a call feature was added. The call feature would notify the user of an incoming communication by producing an audible tone.
In many instances, an audible tone is ineffective in getting the attention of the intended receiver. Since two-way radios are often used in environments such as construction sites where there is a great deal of noise, users often miss calls and important messages.
In other instances, the receiver may not want the audible tone to alert others of incoming messages. When the receiver is in a quiet area such as a library, church, movie, or other area where audible disturbances are unwelcome, the receiver would have to turn off the two-way radio or risk causing a disturbance.
Because audible annunciation methods in two-way radio communication systems are often undesirable, a need has developed for a method of alerting a two-way radio user of an incoming call which does not produce an audible tone.
The present invention provides a point-to-point two-way radio system is disclosed.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the two-way radio system is comprised of a first and second two-way handheld walkie-talkie radio, wherein the first and second two-way handheld walkie-talkies do not communicate one to the other through a base station. Each handheld walkie-talkie radio is comprised of a transmitter for transmitting a call announcement signal and a transmitter for transmitting a separate voice signal. The voice signal is different from the call announcement signal and is transmitted over a fixed frequency range. The handheld walkie-talkie also has a receiver for receiving the voice communication signal and call announcement signal and for announcing the call announcement signal and a switch for selectively choosing between an audible call announcement or a vibrational call announcement.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification.